(DISCONTINUED)
by arsenicCastellan
Summary: It's only a game that they play. There are only so many of them playing. And only one traitor. Will the traitor hide among the players or own the limelight? (I'm sorry for abandoning this story, I was unprepared and the guilt I've felt is immense.)
1. Prologue - Rain

The night was quickly advancing as she quickly walked home. Rain dripped down from the sky and she kept her eyes on the ground. She feared that if she looked up it would be blood instead of water. Her shoes splashed in the puddles. Water splashed against her bare legs and she shivered. The rain had started while she was wearing shorts unluckily. With a sigh, she began to walk even faster and pulled up the hood covering her blonde hair. She ran her fingers through the hair hanging out of the hood and raked through it. Now the tragedy was over she couldn't expect blood to be caked against her hair.

Now the tragedy was over she couldn't expect blood to be caked against her hair.

As she walked she kept her eyes on the people's shoes around her. It kept her eyes busy and her mind at ease. She passed a group of three people. She expected to just quickly walk past them when she heard a snippet of their conversation. It wasn't a lot but it was enough for her to lift her head off the floor and snap her eyes direction towards them.

"Do you remember Hope's Peak Academy?"

She walked a bit back to stare at the shop she'd just passed window. It was a bookshop. She saw a couple of different titles like, "50 Ways I Lie To Myself" by someone called M. Jiao, "Monotomy" by Aoi Toya and "Anxiety" an autobiography by... The name wasn't on there. She diverted her eyes to the actual books cover. The author's name was scratched off. She turned around to look at the group who had been talking.

The person who had started off the conversation was a young lady with long auburn hair. It was twirled into plaits with ribbons of black and blue and her eyes were an orange colour that she suspected were contacted. She had an orange dress with red accents that reached to her knees accompanied by white knee socks and black mary janes.

Next, to her, another... person started to talk. She stared at them for a while but couldn't work out what gender they probably were. She shrugged and decided that they were probably just non-binary. They had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached to their mid back. A combat jacket alongside a dark red shirt with blue shorts were their clothes alongside combat boots with a red ribbon on both right sides. Their eyes were a dim light green.

"Of course we do Yuni. It was only destroyed four years ago. What do you want to know?" They scoffed before Yuni replyed.

"I just wanted to know. Did all of the SHSL students from the 56th class die?" Yuni puffed out her cheeks before shoving both of her friends. "Come on one of you have to know the answer! Ni? Tori!"

"Yuni none of us can know for sure anymore. They kicked you out and we followed you out. They have the only records of the 56th class anymore." The last person in the group responded. She had short black hair with a red hair band. She wore a simple black shirt with a cream jacket and navy jeans. She had yellow eyes that looked suspiciously like a cat. Yuni responded with a sulk.

"No fair! Why'd you and Ni have to both follow me! If you hadn't then we'd still have this information."

"Because if we'd stayed then we'd have also been kicked out as we were doing the same thing as you. You only got caught first." They responded. "But we do still have information on a certain few individuals."

At this point, she just decided to just start walking again. It was getting cold and the rain seemed to persevere into a hurricane. As she started walking away she heard two more lines of their conversation.

"Who Ni?"

"Thadäa Spörl for starters."

She paused and pulled her hood down even further before walking at a speed that could rival Usain Bolt (almost).

* * *

It took about ten minutes before she reached her apartment. Unlocking the door, she started to walk up the stairs. She had a room on the top floor and so she had a long way to walk. As she walked she passed a couple people. Some drunk teenagers passed by her laughing. A couple paces back was another person. She gave them a pitying look as she suspected that they were the person that they'd dragged along to just get them home safely. She also passed a black cat and a couple holding hands. The couple made her begin to sprint up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she had tears in her eyes.

It had reminded her of when Hikami had been alive and Tetsuya had been happy.

She opened the door and walked over where she had been charging her phone and her laptop. Opening the lid of her laptop, she pressed the home button of the phone. While her laptop loaded up she flicked through her notifications. She relaxed into the chair she had pulled out.

It was mostly things about how her phone had reached full charge, pestering her to come back to an app she barely used, a few missed phone calls and updates for her news app. Then she scrolled back up. Had she missed calls? Her friends almost never called her except for emergencies and to update her on what was going on when she travelled out of Japan. Since she was currently in Japan it was most likely the first one. She had a missed call from Unknown, Tetsuya Amari, Sparky Girl (Her friend Alice Hunter. She'd changed it when they started playing LOG) and Dad.

She almost dropped her phone. Her dad - Alois Spörl - never called her. He only texted her to make sure she was okay and nothing bad had happened. They also skyped every Saturday. Last Saturday he had told her that Bianca's puppies had all been adopted except for Swirl. Swirl was pretty lonely he had said so she had promised to come over and take her in for a bit until they found an appropriate owner.

He only called her in life or death situations. Or someone had stolen his phone in a prank situation and had been confused as to why she was crying.

She clicked on Tetsuya's one first. It was the normal "This person is not available" speech before getting onto the voicemail.

It was static for a while before a hushed voice spoke into the phone. When they began to speak she recognised it almost instantly - it was one of the girls from the group of three. It wasn't Yuni so it was the one with the short black hair. What was her name? She didn't know.

"She's been reported to be a determined young woman who would do anything for her friends. We can use that to our advantage."

The call ended there. She stared at the screen in shock before blinking her eyes multiple times. It had been strange but staring at things made her eyes hurt!

She then clicked on Alice's one. This time it was them speaking - the person with the blonde hair.

"She's too dangerous to be allowed to go free. We have to get rid of her and her friends as soon as possible."

Then the call ended again. She clicked on the Unknown call and the same message repeated. It was strange. She sat there for at least a minute pondering what could have happened to have strangers taken control over her friend's phone. And were they talking about her?

She shacked her head before clicking on the final missed call - her dad's. It was the same kind of message as the last two except two people were talking. She guessed it was the black haired girl and Yuni.

"Should we use her friends as bait?"

"No. Kill them as soon as we get to -" The message glitched out and made a strange noise. She immediately pulled the phone away from her ear. It took a few moments for the noise to stop but when it stopped the message continued.

"Whether she get's these messages is up to her."

The message seems like it's going to end but it carries on. She wonders whether to stop listening when she hears her name being yelled.

"THADÄA!"

"Shut him up!"

A gunshot fires before the call stops. She pauses for a moment before realising that tears are streaming down her face. Letting them drown her face for almost a minute, she sits there in silence. Her laptop makes the startup sound and she slams it shut.

She gets up from the chair and shoves it back against the table. Walking over to her bed, the feeling of melancholy is so strong that she doesn't hear her front door unlocking. She lies down on the bed and shoves a pillow over her head. Hot tears stream down her face as she lets the sadness swallow her whole.

As she sinks deeper into the lake of depression, a hand reaches out. It removes the pillow from her face. She blinks tears from her eyes. Her vision is blurry but she can see that someone is standing over her. They look familiar but she can't place their face. An unnatural smile is placed on their face before they lift a syringe over her face and wave it dangerously close to her eye.

"Hey." They say. It's androgynous and makes her feel drowsy. She tries to lift her arms but they drived the syringe's point into her eye. As she screams, a Cheshire-like grin spreads across their face.

"Welcome to the game Miss Spörl."

* * *

 **Rules :) -**

 **1\. Take your time! I find it much easier to go through making an OC with baby steps. One day the name, age and gender. Another day personality. The next day appearance - etc. You have from 11/02/17 to 19/03/17 for submitting your OC. Use your time wisely. Just don't spend 5 minutes on it otherwise, it's highly likely they won't make the count.**

 **2\. This is not restricted to high school students. The age range is 16 to 80 so go wild! I'll keep a counter of the different ages alongside gender and SHSL titles.**

 **3\. Please give your characters flaws, interesting backstories and things that make them unique! We don't want bare bone OC's and Mary Sues and Gary Stu's flying around. We spent our time developing this story into what it is so please spend the same time on yours.**

 **4\. Submit your OC's through Private Messaging (PM)! We don't want your character's entire backstory, secrets and motives to be easy to see.**

 **5\. Don't use talents from Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc or Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair! New Dangan Ronpa V3 is open, though.**

 **6\. This is only loosely based on Monokuma Hunter! I'll be mixing in elements from a story I'm currently developing and so most of what will happen are under wraps. If you have any burning questions then please ask and I'll try my best to answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **7\. As a starter, I'll be taking around 14 characters (including Thadäa. I swear I've misspelt her name at least once.).**

 **8\. Your characters can be from around the world! But please make sure that they all attended Hopes Peak or a sister academy.**

 **The form is in my profile! Make sure that you read the rules thoroughly before submitting and have fun! (They aren't ordered by important by the way.)**

 **The deadline is the** ** _19th of March_** **! You have 0 days; however, if you cannot make the deadline, please let us know in** **ADVANCE** **\- otherwise we won't be able to make an exception. The deadline has passed so I won't be accepting OC's! If you have one please send it ASAP by the 20th otherwise it won't count.**

 **If I don't get enough OC's in the time limit, I'll extend it by a week.**

 **EDIT - I've extended it by THREE weeks as I have 6 OC's. That's not a lot unfortunately and I would need a bit more for this fanfic. So I've made a new chapter for it. Please create an OC for this if you can! I'd love to explore this idea as much as I can and I would do it so much better with more characters. Thank you!**

 **Genders: (Last Updated 21/03/17 at 06:18)**

 **Female: 8**

 **Male: 7**

 **Non-Binary: 2**

 **Nationalities: (Last Updated 21/03/17 at 06:18)**

 **Germany: 1**

 **Japan: 5 1/2**

 **Norway: 1**

 **Mexico: 1**

 **Canadian: 1 1/2**

 **India: 1**

 **Hawaii: 1**

 **Singapore: 1**

 **Britain: 1**

 **America: 1**

 **Russia: 2**

 **Ages: (Last Updated 21/03/17 at 06:18)**

 **43**

 **18 x 2**

 **21 x 2**

 **22 x 3**

 **23**

 **26**

 **32**

 **27**

 **24**

 **17**

 **16**

 **19**

 **SHSL: (Last Updated 21/03/17 at 06:18)**

 **Ultimate Make Up Artist**

 **Ultimate Sandwich Maker**

 **Ultimate Ice Skater**

 **Ultimate Beast Tamer**

 **Ultimate Cat Lady**

 **Ultimate Book Editor**

 **Ultimate Volleyball Player**

 **Ultimate Butler**

 **Ultimate Bollywood Dancer**

 **Ultimate Human Wolf**

 **Ultimate Headhunter**

 **Ultimate Elite Botanist**

 **Ultimate Florist**

 **Ultimate Weapon Connoisseur**

 **Ultimate Ringleader**

 **Ultimate Television Host**

 **Ultimate Manipulator**

 **Ultimate Polkóvnik**

 **Ultimate Cage Fighter**

 **Colours: (Please chose a colour from this list or a similar colour. Eg Cyan for blue.)**

 **Red**

 **Pink**

 **Orange**

 **Yellow**

 **Green**

 **Turquoise**

 **Blue**

 **Indigo**

 **Violet**

 **White**

 **Black**

 **Void (Taken - Please don't put it down)**

 **Brown**

 **Gold**

 **Silver**

 **Thank you to everyone who has submitted an OC. Since I am sure that all OC's are in, the actual first chapter will be out on the 28th or sooner. I am super grateful to everyone but sadly not everyone's OC will make the cut. :/**


	2. Mini Story 1 - Hikami

Her breaths were rough and ragged. She could feel a pain in her left arm and spent a few precious seconds looking down and felt vomit bile up in her mouth.

There were three deep cuts in her fore arm and all of them hurt like hell. Each one was surrounded by a small pool of blood. Thankfully they had all stopped bleeding but the amount that had escaped could only be guessed. With a quick look back the way they'd came, she could faintly see small drops of blood with a few larger amounts in places.

With a sigh she turned to her right arms sleeve. She prepared to rip it of when she was interrupted by Tetsuya shoving fabric in her face. His usual warm brown eyes were full of alarm and his forehead had a rather large scratch. It looked to have healed but she could never be sure. She almost wanted to treat it like when sandwich fillings threatened to spill - take a knife to it and when that failed smooth it down on the inside.

Then she reminded herself of the fabric he had given to her. She recognised it as part of his ever fading trousers that looked more like shorts due to all the missing fabric.

She took it before jokingly asking whether he still had enough fabric to cover his butt. It caused him to become flushed and for Thadäa beside them to crack up laughing.

The former makeup artist looked more like a homeless person rather than someone with immense care to appearance. Or at least what she assumed it was. Thadäa was rather secretive with what happened in her old personal hygiene. But now they all pretty much smelled and their hair was a tangled rat's nest. Thadäa had also cut her hair much shorter than its original hip length.

She didn't know whether it looked better than its original length - it had been at least a month since she had cut it. It left her a better chance of survival thanks to the hassle of hair bands removed.

She took a length of her own hair. It was chocolate brown and smelt like quite the opposite. Hanging just below her shoulders in a choppy fashion, she sweeped it backward with her opposite hand before using the fabric as a makeshift bandage.

Tying a knot she turned back to the group. Their was only three of them now. The rule of threes - The Three Fates, The Three Pigs - was fairly common in media. Now she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had read a book or seen a TV Show

It felt like a lifetime.

They carried on walking. Thadäa had said she'd seen a group of survivors called the Ravens a few blocks away. How she had worked it out, Hikami had no idea. So they walked.

Then turned a corner and it all went wrong. There were at least three corpses all with bloodied necks, staining the road with its brutal crimson red. Someone was sorting for on the corpse of a young teen. The teens stomach had been cut open and the person was rooting through their guts. They pulled out the still pulsing heart and began to sink sharpened teeth into it.

Then she screamed.

That was a mistake.

The person stood up and turned their head so quickly, she thought they heard something snap. Their eyes were blood red. Tetsuya grabbed her hand and yelled something incoherence. She didn't listen. He pulled and Thadäa joined in while the person just stood their waiting.

Then they began to run. It was unhumanly fast. Their screams got louder until she turned as he was only moments before apon them. She whispered to them to leave her. They wouldn't survive otherwise.

She could see the tears in Tetsuya's eyes but Thadäa began to run, dragging Tetsuya along with her. He still screamed as they reached her.

She faced them with a smile.

They grinned back at her.

As her world faded to dark, Tetsuya's screams were so loud. So painful.

She let tears slip from her eyes as she crumbled to the floor.

The last thing she heard was him whispering something from so far away.

 _"Don't **leave** me..."_

* * *

 **(This is a short mini chapter just to keep you guys on your toes while you wait for the deadline. I wanted to write something else but I also wanted to write about Tetsuya and Hikami as you won't really see them for a while! The matter being that she's dead and the former because well spoilers! Thank you all for supporting this fanfiction. :D See you for the next shortie!)**


	3. Mini Story 2 - Group Chat!

The rain is pouring down. Her auburn hair is already wet and sucking to her face but she carries on walking. Her umbrella is safely in her bag that she sling over her shoulder. She arrives at her destination and opens the door easily. Walking inside she starts on the stairs.

On her way up she passes a couple kissing. With a sigh she barges in between the two of them. Such horrible romance. They both glare at her as she passes by. She doesn't care. Eventually she reached the top. The door infront of her was Her door. She pulls out her phone and sends the text to the others. Then she brings out her umbrella.

Clicking the first button, the umbrella opens up to reveal - an umbrella. She frowns before closing it and pressing the second one. It opens up to reveal the thing she actually wants - a skeleton key. She uses it to open the door and steps inside.

The bed is crumbled and the duvet has been thrown of the bed. There are faint traces of blood and a note placed on the pillows. She picks it up and grins. They had already been here and taken Her away. That made her nerves settle a bit - she worried that she would bump into Her.

She turns to the laptop. It's already loaded up so she easily logs in and accesses the files she needs. As it downloads onto her phone she sees a group chat open.

Opening it she can see that She had been fairly active. Then she saw past chat logs - even ones before the Tragedy. Firing of yet another text, she begins to flick through th chats starting with the very first one she can see.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu has added Simba, Yaoi on the Rocks and Chiclatte to the chat!_**

 _ **Pikachu has renamed the chat from "Untitled Group Chat" to "Hopes and Dreams were crushed by Highschool** "_

 **Chiclatte** : Tetsuya change your name please.

 **Pikachu** : Why? It's beautiful. :3

 **Simba** : Plus yours doesn't make sense

 **Chiclatte** : Thadäa you only like it because you both like that anime and Alice it's for Chica, Latte and Chocolate.

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger

 **Chiclatte** : Tetsuya please no.

 **Pikachu** : Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger

 **Chiclatte** : Thadäa no.

 **Simba** : Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger

 **Chiclatte** : I hate all of you.

 **Chiclatte** : When did you even watch Steven Universe?

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Thadäa made me watch it

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : And then I made you watch the first one with me

 **Simba** : I haven't seen it I just wanted to piss you of

 **Pikachu** : I watched it about a month ago and now I can't stop looking at memes. :D

 **Pikachu** : Ruby and Sapphire are super cute OMG

 **Pikachu** : I've seen Keystone Motel so many times

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : I can confirm. She made me watch it with her last time

 **Pikachu** : Pepperoni I watched it again today

 **Pikachu** : I love the backgrounds.

 **Chiclatte** : Did you mean pepperoni?

 **Chiclatte** : Wait what.

 **Simba** : Pepperoni sucks why are you saying it

 **Pikachu** : :O

 **Pikachu** : WHAT THE FUCK

 ** _Pikachu has removed Simba from the chat!_**

 ** _Pikachu has renamed the group chat from "Hopes and Dreams were crushed by Highschool" to "Pepperoni is the master race"_**

 **Pikachu** : Much better

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Holy shit Thadäa she just didn't like pepperoni

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Also I changed no to pepperoni on your phones btw

 **Pikachu** : Never changing it back now

 **Pikachu** : pepperoni pepperoni pepperoni pepperoni

 **Chiclatte** : If you weren't so cute I would've strangled you by now.

 **Pikachu** : pepperoni pepperoni pepperoni pepperoni

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Aww thank you! :)

 **Chiclatte** : Change it back.

 **Pikachu** : pepperoni!

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : pepperoni can do!

 **Pikachu** : wait whut

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : I also changed mine to lol

 **Chiclatte** : Hold on

 **Chiclatte** : Thadäa bring Alice back

 **Pikachu** : n o

 **Pikachu** : i

 ** _Chiclatte has added Simba to the chat!_**

 **Pikachu** : You know I'd remove you if I weren't worried you'd poison something and give it to me to eat

 **Simba** : Hold on what

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Oh yeah like once she gave Luke a sandwich with laxatives

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : He was throwing up for a while

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Never trusted you again

 **Simba** : What

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Which reminds me of when I made you watch the first episode of Steven Universe

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : You threatened to give me one because I wouldn't stop singing the cookie cat song

 **Chiclatte** : You got half the words wrong.

 **Chiclatte** : And that was an empty threat but you still got scared.

 **Pikachu** : Lol never gonna live that one down now :P

 **Simba** : You guys are so weird

 **Simba** : What on earth was god going when they made you

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : Crystal Meth.

 **Pikachu** : Cocaine. He put to much AWESOME in me

 **Chiclatte** : Hopefully not drugs. And Tetsuya Crystal Meth is dangerous.

 **Chiclatte** : But it makes sense.

 **Chiclatte** : God would've had to be high to of made such a disaster of a human being.

 **Yaoi on the Rocks** : I'd say that was rude but you've said worse

 **Pikachu** : I can't believe you guys are dating

* * *

 **The no to pepperoni thing is based of the fact that I have that exact thing in my phone. It makes for funny descriptions when I'm writing things on my phone.**


	4. Mini Story 3 - Q&A

The three of them sit on bean bags with a microphone in the middle. The beanbags are red, yellow and blue and are arranged in that order clockwise. The girl with the short black hair presses the button and begins to speak.

"Is this on? Helloooo! Helloooo! Nya nya! N-"

The other girl pushes her and also speaks. She pushes her auburn plaits backwards as she speaks.

"Of course its on Tori! Come on we tested it like five times. Let's just get started already."

Tori folds her arms in retort but doesn't say anything.

"Hello everyone! Guys, gals and non binary pals or dogs! We welcome you tonight- OW!"

The other person in the room stepped on her foot. Tori laughs while the girl grunts. "Meanie! Why'd you do that Ni!"

Ni shoves her aside onto the yellow beanbag. Then they speak into the microphone.

"As she was saying, we are here to answer any of your questions you guys have."

The girl shoves her elbow into their knees before saying, "Yep! Whatever you guys want to know about OFC, us or even Hopes Peak students we can answer!"

Ni carries on speaking, "Of course we don't know everything but we'll try our best!"

"But don't pry to deep or we'll have to kill you!" She says with a smile. Ni pushes her back on the beanbag.

"Yumi shut up."

"You shut up!" Yumi declares grabbing a chainsaw seemingly from nowhere. Ni calmly hand a samurai sword and begins to battle it out. Meanwhile, Tori carries on their conversation.

"Please send all your questions to- oh first question!"

A screen blinks on at the far end of the room, lighting it up in a pale white light. On it displays a question with the senders name written in clear.

"Our first question is from Musume! They ask 'What is OFC?'"

Tori smiles in a strange way. "I'm afraid that information is classified to only members of the OFC."

"But can't we tell you what OFC means?" Yuma shouts tauntingly. Swinging her chainsaw at Ni's legs she gives her blunt answer, "No!"

"That would sadly be classified as a spoiler Musume. Next question!"

Ni sinks down into the red bean bag. "I yield." Yumi has a cheer for victory in the background. "I'll do the next question."

The screen changes to the new question.

"This comes in from FreckledKitti from our email. Well done for finding that out Freckles. The question is 'Who are the 56th class and why do you care if they are-' The message cuts of there."

Tori opens her mouth. Then she closes it. "That's a tough question to answer. But since you found out the email we'll answer the first part of your question."

"And keep your mouth shut about the second! I know what you wrote there!" Yumi responds with an evil glare in her eyes.

"As far as we know, the 56th class had 15 students in 56-A and 16 in 56-B. They all graduated normally." Ni carries on, "As far as we know, the missing student from 56-A died of an unknown cause that the school won't let even staff know. We do know her name. Generva Fiona the Ultinate Analyst."

"Why she died, only the headmasters knows for sure. Everyone else is just guessing. Or maybe she s only went missing." Yumi flashes a cheeky grin. "It's a real mystery!"

"However some of the student's names from the 56th class are Hikami Azusa and Tetsuya Amari."

"They were an absolutely kawaii couple! Wonder why they broke up?" Taking of her hairband, Tori gases at the ceiling before being slapped by both Ni and Yumi.

"Idiot! Now people are gonna ask about them! And we don't want them to-"

Ni slaps Yumi and turns the microphone of. "Idiot! They don't need to know that!" They turn it back on.

"That's all the questions we can answer! Thank you and good night!" Yumi cheerfully ends before turning the microphone of and grabbing her chainsaw.

"Round Two?"


	5. Chapter 1 - The Classroom

**Warning! This chapter contains things not recommened for children. It contains unvoluntary blood donation and choking to death. Oh and bad jokes.**

* * *

One, Two, Three.

A clock chimes in the distance. It's slow and rhythmic, like most clocks. She lies there listening to it.

Four, Five, Six.

Her head bobs with each chime. She feels relaxed. Calm.

Seven, Eight, Nine.

She can feel her heart rate. It feels uneven and random compared to the clock. Why is her heart racing?

Ten, Eleven.

Then her eyes widen.

* * *

Thadäa Spörl shot awake at the twelfth chime. She runs her hands through her hair and before they suddenly fall through. She looks down to see that her hair has been cut shorter. What used to be below her shoulders now hangs just a few centimetres above it.

She shrugs before getting off the floor and looking around.

The room she's in appears to be a classroom. A classroom from Hopes Peak to be exact. She goes up to one of the chairs and touches the wood. It's definatly from Hopes Peak, but from where? And how?

Hopes Peak was destroyed. She remembers that one of the three people had said that. She can't remember their name exactly but she recalls they said that Hopes Peak had been destroyed years ago.

Four years ago. She didn't remember the day exactly. It was probably after - she cuts her thoughts of there, blinking the tears out of her eyes. No. She can't keep her mind in the past.

She gets her mind in the present and starts to take her hand of the chair. Then she sees it.

Its a bulky piece of plastic attached to her wrist. It has no beginning or end and she can't slide it off her wrist. She taps the screen but nothing happens. There aren't any buttons either so she leaves it alone.

She goes back to investigating the classroom, trying to keep her mind of the bracelet - if she could even call it that. There are a total of 16 chairs with 17 desks. The line chair is at the back of the classrooom pushed up against a closet. She opens up the closet to find two coat hangers, with a scarf hanging of the one on the left and a piece of paper hanging of the right.

Taking the paper of the coat hanger, she reads the paper. Then she puts it back on the hanger and closes the door. It was in binary - a language she couldn't understand without the help of the internet.

She focuses her attention on the windows. They are covered with curtains that have been stitched together. The curtains themselves are covered in chibi versions of animals like whales, birds and cats. She tries to lift them up from the bottom but the bottoms are stuck to the wall. Folding her arms, she tries with all the windows. All of them have been glued but a few of them let her stick her fingers in partially.

Then she tries to rip the curtains with her fingernails. It works but there's a layer of metal underneath. When she knocks on it, she guessed it's probably quite thick. She feels quilty for ripping the curtains as the metal just looks uglier. But she doesn't really care.

She sinks into the nearest chair and looks straight ahead. There's a clock on the wall, stuck on the time of 12:30. She gets up and drags her chair to the front. Standing on her chair, she removes the clock from the wall. Behind it is a button.

Stepping down, she puts the clock on what she presumes is the teachers desk. It's neat and tidy with no cabinets or drawers to look through for keys and stuff like that. Shame.

Climbing back on the chair, she decides to press the button. It doesn't do anything, so she climbs down again. Just as she's wondering what she's supposed to do, her bracelet beeps. She looks down at it to see a jumping panda. A small aww escapes her mouth.

Above its head is a small speech box with theee eclipses inside. She taps the box and the box widens as the panda 'speaks.'

"Hi there!"

She presses again.

"My name is Holly!"

Thadäa doesn't have any friends called Holly but one of her dead aunts had a pen pal who's grandma was called Holly. She remembers that as that aunt said that her pen pal had gotten her a make up kit but she didn't need it so she gave it to her

She loved that make up kit. She taps her screen again with a smile on her face.

"I'll be your guide to the UBT Bracelet!"

She mutters boring under her breath but taps again.

"What's your name?"

The box includes a small box to type. She presses it and a keyboard comes up. She decides to sit down on the teachers chair. The keybord is small but she types out one of the names she likes to use when asked that question.

 **MAI**

The panda shakes it's head.

"I'm sorry but that's not your name. We've already had a Mai and she's dead!"

Holly smiles at that. She doesn't feel like she wants to know what happend to Mai so she taps. The small box comes up again and she types her online name on LOG. It's a game she likes to play with Alice sometimes. It's a lot of fun and she wishes it were a bit more popular but at the same time she doesn't.

 **SPARKY GIRL**

Again Holly shakes it's head.

"I'm sorry but that's also not your name. Please don't use an online alias."

The box appears again.

This time she decides to use a nickname that her friends call her. She doesn't know where it came from exactly but she knows that her LOG name came from it.

 **SPARK**

Holly raises its right arm and makes a thumbs down with its fingers.

"Nicknames are also not allowed. We know you aren't a Pokémon Team Leader as well."

The box appears once more.

At this point she's getting frustrated. What does Holly want from her? And how does it know so much about her! And how does it know about Pokémon Go? The last one probably wasn't the most important thing to ask but she still wanted to know!

In her frustration, she brings her hands to her face and slumps down on to the desk. Then she snaps back up and types another name. She's still got a scar from the trampoline incident back in Middle School. Sure she mostly uses concealer to hide it but maybe it would accept it?

 **SCAR**

Holly laughs, bringing its paws to its face.

"We don't accept Disney Villan names either you know! Or maybe you were referring to your scar? Either way it's not allowed!"

At this point Thadäa feels like smashing the bracelet but she keeps her calm. She's almost certain it wants her name at this point. She clicks the box and hovers over the 'a' key. Nothing shows up. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she fishes out her phone. It feels damp. She tries to turn it on to no avail. Nothing. Drat.

However she does know that in her phones keyboard, there are more than six ways to write the letter a. Nethertheless, she just types her name without the accents.

 **THADAA SPORL**

Holly puts its hand behind its back and closes its eyes.

"That's sadly incorrect. You were close though! But sadly you missed the accents off your name."

With a million swear words running through her head, she angrily taps the screen.

"What's that? You say you tried to do it!"

Holly puts up a middle finger.

"Well that's no good!"

She taps the screen. Holly is currently at #2 on her Satan list right below #1 Undead Memes.

"Since you won't give us your name voluntarily, we'll have to take it from you."

The text moves on by its self without Thadäa tapping.

"CURRENTLY TRACING YOUR BLOOD TO OUR DATABASE!"

She looks at the message for a split second before pain racks though her arm. It's sudden and horrible. A small picture of a cartoony blood appears on the bracelet. It goes up by a bit.

Then the pain comes again. She tries to yank the metal of her wrist but she can't. The pain carries on mercilessly. It feels like someone is repeatedly jabbing needles into her arm and making sure they bleed.

That thought conjures up a memory through the pain. Once, she had managed to cut herself with a knife in an Art class and blood had came out and spilled onto her work. Her teacher didn't even give her a bandage for it. She'd mixed it into her work in the end.

The menory seems hazy in the pain and she can feel tears pricking before coming down in a flood. Looking down at her bracelet, Holly has brought out an umbrella and the cartoony blood has filled up completely.

The pain begins to cease and she rubs at her wrist. It still hurts and she wonders why it couldn't have found anaesthetic.

"All done!"

Holly claps its hands together.

The text moves on.

"Your name is Thadäa Spörl!"

It waves at her. Her other hand stays firmly at her side.

"Your UBT Bracelet has a UBT Code on it!"

Holly lifts up its arm and shows a bracelet similar to hers. Holly taps the screen and a small message pops up briefly before fading.

"A UBT Code is something you absolutely cannot do! If you don't abide by its rules then we'll make you break your own rules!"

She doesn't want to know what it means by her own rules but the text moves on.

"To check your UBT code then just tap your screen twice to go to home and again to see your code."

Holly puts up its hands in a stop motion.

"But don't go yet!"

"You also have to escape the room your in at the moment."

Holly points at its environment of pink pastels and rainbows.

"Yours is The Classroom! Each one has a certain way of getting out and multiple ways to die!"

"But there's a catch!"

She murmurs, "When isn't there..." before looking back at the screen.

"You only have an hour to escape before you go boom!"

"So figure it out quickly!"

Holly waves goodbye before waving a wand and disappearing.

"That was weird," she says to no one.

Her arm has mostly stopped hurting but she can still feel the pain slightly. But she has more pressing matters. An hour to escape? That was barely nothing outside of work. When she was working, she could get through about four people in an hour if she didn't have breaks and they were all full. If they were all minor fixes then she'd have about eleven done.

But first she decides to check her UBT Code. She didn't want to find out what would happen if she broke it so better to know earlier then later.

Tapping twice, she's brought to a home screen. It's covered with icons but she barely reads any of then. She taps again and the screen is covered by a message.

 **READING YOUR UBT CODE**

Before she can properly graspe the situation, her hand with the bracelet is flying to her throat.

She tries to use her other hand to pull it of but it does nothing. It's getting hard to breath as her fingernails cut into her throat.

When she coughs up bloood, she falls onto the floor. Her hand is still right around her neck and she's struggling to breath. She pulls herself up and tries to stabilise her breathing.

It doesn't help.

Eventually she drags herself slowly to the wall, using her free hand. More blood escapes her mouth before she collapses to the floor.

Her eyes close for the final time and the room begins to shake.

"Participant has died. Preparing explosion in 5."

She's already long gone by the time it reaches zero.

* * *

 **This may be greatly edited in the future but for now it'll stay like this. The next update may come in the next week but if not it'll come out some time in May. I'll be doing Camp NaNoWriMo so this won't be my first priority. If you want to know more about Camp NaNoWriMo just ask and I'll do my best.**

 **Next chapter will have your OC's! Please inform me if any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I'm sorry for this chapters bullshit.**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Full Circle Update - I'm sorry but I'll be updating Full Circle by the end of the month at the very latest! It's just been a while for me to urganise my ideas and I'll put it simply - I've been ignoring it. I'm so sorry! This chapter will be deleted when the chapters are done.


End file.
